


baby i just feel so right

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taeyong's heat gets triggered early and youngho takes care of him





	baby i just feel so right

**Author's Note:**

> okay rules for this abo universe:  
> \- only some omegas are hybrids, it's just pot luck, and u can be a whole range of animals  
> \- only bonded mates can knot  
> \- johnny is a soft fucking dom okay he just wants to look after his little kitten tyong  
> \- taeyong rly likes calling johnny hyung bc it makes him feel little

“youngho, youngho, are you home?”

taeyong’s voice echoes through the apartment as he stumbles towards the kitchen counter, only managing to hold himself up at the last second. even to his own ears, his voice sounds hot and heavy and he winces when he calls out again. 

a fresh wave of heat spreads through his body when youngho peeks out from his bedroom and he rests even more of his weight against the counter, feeling his knees wobble underneath him. “hyung please,” he mewls, eyes closing as the heat grows. “please, i need you so bad.”

youngho chokes, curses under his breath and then he’s crossing the kitchen and pressing himself up against taeyong’s front. the hybrid whines at the contact, arms reaching out to hold youngho close. “i thought your heat wasn’t for another week kitten,” youngho says and taeyong lets out a shaky breath. 

“one of the alphas in class, he was in rut and he was sat so close to me, i couldn’t- ah, i couldn’t get away, i think he triggered it,” taeyong mumbles, fingers clenching in youngho’s shirt. “please, it hurts, hyung please help me. i’ll be good, please, just make it stop.”

“don’t worry kitten, i got you, i got you,” youngho coos, leaning down to kiss taeyong once, twice before pulling back, much to taeyong’s dismay. youngho huffs out a soft laugh when taeyong pouts up at him, pressing one more kiss to the corner of taeyong’s mouth and then his hands are sliding down to the backs of taeyong’s thighs to lift the smaller boy up. taeyong’s legs wrap around his waist instinctively, tail curling forwards too and he nuzzles against youngho’s chest as he walks them to their bedroom. 

instead of dropping him down onto the bed like taeyong expects, youngho sits him down carefully on the edge and presses a kiss to his temple before kneeling down in between his legs. taeyong chokes on his spit when youngho leans down to nuzzle his cheek against his dick, hips stuttering. “you’re so hard kitten, did you have to get the bus home like this?”

“i- ah, taeil let me borrow his car, said- said it would be the safest option,” he answers and youngho makes a mental note to buy taeil dinner next time they’re out together. “youngho hyung, please, please touch me.”

youngho does just that, deftly unbuttoning taeyong’s jeans before pulling them down and off, throwing them over towards their wardrobe. he does the same with his boxers, and then he’s leaning down and sucking the head of taeyong’s cock between his lips. taeyong groans, a deep purr coming from his chest and he falls back against the mattress. 

his hands paw at the sheets as youngho takes him in deeper, struggling to catch his breath as youngho swallows around him, and yet, it’s not enough to satiate the burning under his skin. “youngho, need more, need you to touch me more.” he whines when youngho pulls off of his cock, hands reaching out to get youngho to come closer and he moans when youngho does. he sits on the bed next to taeyong, and he pulls him up by the shoulders so that he’s sat up. taeyong relaxes a little as youngho pulls his tshirt off over his head and then he’s crawling into youngho’s lap, arms looping over his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist. 

his ears are flat against his head, dark fur almost blending his with his hair, and they tickle youngho’s neck as taeyong presses his face against the elders chest. taeyong takes in a deep breath, simply taking in youngho’s scent and he mewls when another wave of heat passes through him, slick starting to dribble from his hole. 

youngho’s nose flares, and his grip on taeyong’s hips tightens. “you need me that badly kitten?” youngho asks, voice deep and taeyong whimpers, nodding his head. “okay baby, it’s okay. i’m gonna rest you down and then i’m gonna get us some stuff but i promise i won’t be gone for long. is that okay?” taeyong nods again and he clings to youngho as he lifts him up to the top of the bed. he leans into when youngho kisses him, trying his best to keep youngho close and he whimpers when youngho finally pulls back. “i’ll only be a second kitten, i promise,” he says as he climbs off the bed, but taeyong still whimpers, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. 

true to his word, youngho isn’t gone for long, but taeyong still whines loudly when he climbs back onto the bed, arms reaching out to pull youngho closer to him. “so cute,” youngho mumbles as he leans over taeyong, one hand stroking taeyong’s tail absentmindedly as he leans down to kiss taeyong’s cheek. “can i put your collar on for you kitten?” he asks and taeyong nods frantically, letting out a stream of yes’ under his breath. 

in the public eye, it’s seen as demeaning for omega’s to wear collars, especially the few gifted hybrids, but taeyong had insisted to youngho that he loves wearing one, loves getting to be youngho’s pet. it had taken a while for youngho to stop feeling bad about it, but now, seeing taeyong in the collar has an entirely different kind of feeling burning inside of him. 

once it’s buckled and pressed tight against taeyong’s neck, he lets out a content hum and brings his hands up to pull at youngho’s hair. “love wearing this, love getting to be your pet,” he mumbles, voice light and airy.

“i love it too kitten, you look so good for me like this. so so good,” youngho says back, leaning down to finally, finally kiss taeyong how he’s wanted to ever since he caught taeyong’s scent earlier. 

the way he licks into taeyong’s mouth is possessive, domineering and taeyong melts against the bed as youngho runs his tongue across the roof of his mouth. youngho’s always been a good kisser and this is no exception. as youngho pulls back to bite and nip at his lower lip, one of his hands reaches down to wrap around taeyong’s cock, and he almost sobs as youngho starts to jack him off. 

not even a minute passes before taeyong’s body freezes up, and he mewls into youngho’s mouth as he comes, tail coming up to curl around youngho’s thigh. “god you’re so good, so pretty for me kitten,” youngho praises when he pulls his hand back up and taeyong preens, hips bucking and still-hard cock rutting up against youngho’s thigh. “you want me to fuck you next, yeah? i’ll make you feel better kitten, don’t worry.” taeyong trusts that he will. 

they spend the next minute shuffling around a little; youngho finally strips off and moves so that he’s sat up against the headboard with taeyong curled in his lap. his dick is nestled between taeyong’s cheeks, hot and warm and everything that taeyong needs and he clings to youngho’s arms as he grinds down against it. “youngho, youngho, please, need you inside, i’m so wet for you,” he whimpers and he’s not wrong, the slick running down the backs of his thighs is evidence enough. 

“it’s okay baby, i got you,” youngho soothes and taeyong swears that he’ll never grow tired of hearing him say those three words. he moans as youngho lifts him up just slightly, hand burning as it presses against taeyong’s skin and then all the air leaves his lungs as youngho thrusts two fingers into him without warning. 

he wastes no time, scissoring them a couple times before pressing them deeper and taeyong screams when youngho curls them against his prostate, rubbing over it again and again and again. as soon as he can, he adds a third finger, and the stretch is just heavenly. taeyong’s cock is still leaking pre come, his lower stomach basically covered in the stuff and he looks so unbelievably good that youngho has to take a second to catch his breath. 

taeyong whines at the stop and youngho leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth eager and rolling their tongues together. “sorry kitten, you just look so pretty right now. it’s hard to believe that you’re mine sometimes,” youngho mutters against his mouth, lips brushing taeyong’s as he speaks and taeyong’s already flushed cheeks darken, head ducking with embarrassment. 

he doesn’t stay that way for long though, head tilting back when youngho pushes a fourth finger inside of him and he knows that his nails are scratching red lines down youngho’s arm but he can’t stop, can’t pull away. when youngho spreads his fingers inside of him, taeyong sobs, and he grinds back against him shamelessly. it feels so good and yet, he still needs more. he needs youngho. 

“c’mon hyung, i’m ready, i promise, please just fuck me, i need it,” he begs, not stopping the movement of his hips and youngho hums before pulling his fingers out. the sudden emptiness feels horrible and taeyong whines, flopping down against youngho’s chest, though it’s quickly fixed when youngho lines his cock up with his hole and starts pushing inside, a little slow for taeyong's liking.  

he can’t complain though, because one of youngho’s hand has come down to rest at the base of his tail, circling it loosely and stroking it gently and it feels so good taeyong chokes on his spit, toes curling against the sheets. it only gets better when youngho starts thrusting up into him and for the second time tonight, taeyong can feel himself reaching his peak way too soon. that’s the joy of being in heat, he guesses. 

as youngho’s hand continues to move on his tail, his other comes up to cup taeyong’s cheek and he pulls him closer so they can share a kiss, much softer than what taeyong is expecting. youngho’s lips move slowly against his, sucking gently on his lower lip as his thumb strokes at taeyong’s cheekbone and it’s so overwhelming that taeyong can’t warn the elder before his stomach is tightening and then he’s shooting ropes of come over both of their chests. 

“that’s good, such a good kitten. does it feel any better yet?” youngho asks and taeyong nods, because it does. he’s still hard and he’s probably got two, maybe three more orgasms left in him today but the pain that had been prickling under his skin earlier is no longer there, and has instead been replaced with a gentle warmth that’s slowly spreading through the whole of taeyong’s body. it’s nice, and he thinks it has something to do with how gentle youngho is being with him. 

youngho friends, including taeyong before they started dating, have always assumed that youngho would be rough in bed, the perfect example of a good dom, but the reality is almost entirely the opposite. for one, youngho is the world’s biggest switch, flicking between both submissive and dominant moods. and two, youngho really doesn’t have it in him to be a hard dom, just the idea of it makes him feel bad. he wants to love and care for his sub, to make sure that they’re feeling good and give them constant reassurance and that’s exactly the kind of treatment that taeyong craves. that’s why they work so well together. 

“mm, so good,” taeyong mumbles, flopping down against youngho’s chest. youngho runs a hand through his hair, scratching his ears just right so that taeyong starts to purr. 

“are you okay to stay like this taeyongie, or do you want to lie down?” he asks and taeyong taps youngho’s arm twice to signify the latter. youngho nods and presses a bunch of kisses across taeyong’s face before lifting him and switching their positions. 

he takes a moment to look down at taeyong, at the flush that’s spread across his body, the come that’s cooling on his stomach, the way his tail curls around his leg protectively and his ears flicker against his head. for the second time, youngho is overcome with love for the smaller boy and he runs his hands through taeyong’s hair as he leans down to kiss him, trying to convey the depth of his feelings through it. somehow, taeyong gets it, gets everything that youngho is trying to tell him and he sobs, a few stray tears running down the side of his face as he reaches his arms up to pull youngho down against him. 

youngho’s dick is still hard, warm where it’s pressed against taeyong’s thigh and god taeyong really wants it back inside of him. “c’mon hyung, make me feel good, make love to me, please,” he begs, voice quiet, but youngho just about catches his words and he chokes on his breath. 

“yeah, yeah, okay kitten. god i love you, your so so good for me. such a good little pet,” he says, and the sheer amount of love that taeyong can hear in his voice has him crying even harder. his mouth parts around a sob when youngho presses back inside him, hands scrabbling to find purchase, until youngho reaches out for his hands and presses them down against the bed and interlocks their fingers. 

somehow, the way youngho fucks him now feels even better than it had the first time, despite the heat inside him being dampened and taeyong can’t stop himself from whining, mewling, can’t stop the stream of noises that leave his mouth. it’s just so good, so perfect; the way that youngho fits so well inside of him, pressing up against his prostate with almost every roll of his hips and taeyong is so high on cloud nine, his earlier pain forgotten, replaced with an unyielding sense of bliss.  

this is always his favourite phase of his heats, when the fire is replaced with this sense of calm, and the only thing he can do is just let his alpha, let youngho take care of him. it’s his absolute favourite thing in the world and his back arches when youngho thrusts particularly deep, breath stuttering as yet more tears stream down his face. 

youngho just wipes them away with his thumbs, presses soft kisses to taeyong’s closed eyelids and taeyong whimpers as his third orgasm starts to build yet again. youngho is whispering a stream of compliments against taeyong’s skin, telling him how pretty he is, how good he’s doing and it has taeyong shaking, hands tightening around youngho’s and legs coming up to wrap around his waist. 

he can tell when youngho is starting to get close, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as he slowly fucks into taeyong and taeyong clenches around him, begging youngho to come, to fill him up and breed him. the both of them know that it’s impossible, that their anatomy doesn’t work that way, but it still has the desired effect and youngho pulls taeyong into a consuming kiss as he finally comes, shooting deep inside of taeyong. 

the feeling of being filled is what tips taeyong over the edge and he comes for the third time that day, letting out a long mewl as his back arches against the sheets. 

maybe thirty seconds pass before youngho calms down a little, and already taeyong can feel his knot starting to grow inside of him. the stretch is good, deliriously so, and taeyong clenches around him, legs tightening around youngho’s waist, ankles interlocking as he tries to hold him close. 

“are you sure you want it kitten? we don’t have to knot if you-”

“shut up, of course i want it. i love it, love the way you stretch me like this,” taeyong interrupts and youngho can’t help but laugh. taeyong pouts in response, ears pressing flat against his head and tail flicking aggravatedly at his side. it’s ridiculously cute and youngho tells him just as much. it’s just enough to pull the pout off of taeyong’s face, being replaced with a content smile as he preens about the compliment. it’s gone just as quickly as his pout though, expression changing once again as youngho’s knot starts to properly stretch him and his mouth parts in bliss, head tipping back against the pillows. 

as youngho’s cock fills out, he maneuvers them a little, rolling them so that they’re lying on their sides and he smiles as taeyong’s arms wrap around his waist and he nuzzles against his chest, ears tickling his skin. 

they’re gonna be here for a while, at least an hour, and taeyong is content to nap now that his immediate arousal has been tamped down. napping is definitely something that youngho can get behind and just abouts manages to pull the duvet from the bottom of their bed and drags it over the both of them, before getting comfortable himself. taeyong is already dozing, clearly worn down from the start of his heat and youngho presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

his knot is fully grown now, holding him and taeyong together, and god youngho loves it. he rests his hand over taeyong’s squeezes it tight and revels in the way taeyong snuggles just a little closer to him. 

he knows that when they wake up, taeyong’s gonna be back to how he was before, but for now this downtime is nice and youngho closes his eyes, ready to get some rest and regenerate his energy for later. it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep like this, body warm from being pressed so close against taeyong and it’s safe to say it’s a good fucking nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> does my obsession with abo fics and hybrids make me a furry


End file.
